Her Space Heater
by tragicromance
Summary: Set in Eclipse, with Jacob and Bella in the tent together. What if Edward wasn't in the tent to begin with? Jacob keeps Bella warm... *Jacob/Bella*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously Twilight and all it's related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, this is just a tribute. Although, who on earth doesn't WISH they had the genius to come up with this stuff?**

_This comes from another one of my favourite Eclipse "scenes". Keep in mind it's only my second attempt at fanfiction EVER..oh and if you like it, stay tuned because in Chapter 2...Edward returns to the tent. _

_..._

Jacob slowly climbed into the sleeping bag with me, unable to hide the excitement in his face. I was about to scold him, but all objections went out the window when he actually lay down beside me. I had forgotten how incredibly _warm _he was. Without saying a word, I crushed my body to his. Immediately I could feel my freezing skin getting warmer and warmer as I touched Jacob.

I wondered what he was thinking. Looking up, I saw that his eyes were closed. He was also smiling. I could guess why.

"J..j..jacob…you'll be careful w..won't you?" I asked, my voice still shaking slightly. From the cold, I told myself.

"Jeez Bells, you really don't have much faith in us werewolves, do you?" he joked.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm just...really worried."

"About me, or Cullen?!" he seemed almost angry.

"Both of you." I countered. "Jake…what if you get hurt…what if you get killed?!"

I felt him giggling next to me.

I sighed. I was completely warm – almost too warm. But my hands were still freezing.

When I was convinced he was sleeping again, I slowly ran one of my hands down his chest. The other, rested on one of his arms. My hands were warm in seconds, but I didn't care about the cold anymore.

What if this was the last time I would ever see Jake? As confident as he was, I knew it was a possibility.

As carefully as I could, I shifted so that my head rested on his shoulder. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful his russet-coloured skin was. As he slept, my hands roamed all over his chest and back. Suddenly one of my hands went a little too far. I reached down, just inside the top of his pants…and his eyes shot open.

My cheeks flashed red and I moved my hand back to his chest.

Jacob appeared absolutely serious as he looked down at me.

"Bells…will you do something for me?" His face was inching closer and closer to mine.

"What is it Jake?" I whispered, nervously.

"Ask me to kiss you?"

We stared each other for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I _could_ say what I wanted to say…

But…very soon, there was a great possibility that _my_ Jacob could…could die!

Surely it wouldn't hurt to do this one thing for him…it couldn't be too bad.

I saw a flash of pain on Jacob's face. He must have thought I was rejecting him, because I was taking so long to reply.

He got his answer, when I suddenly moved closer and put one of my hands on the back of his head…staring at him with as much focus as I could muster.

My voice barely came out, but he understood.

"Will you…kiss me Jake?"

He didn't hesitate. His lips met mine with incredible force and passion. I was shocked at how unbelievably soft they were. Shocked, because I'd never actually experienced passion like that. Against all reason, I was kissing him back. Kissing someone like I never thought I would be able to. Suddenly Jake shifted, so that he was lying on top of me. Thankfully he was careful not to crush me or suffocate me with his intense heat (and weight).

His long hair draped over his face and I smiled as I pushed it behind his ear, so that I could kiss him properly.

All I could see, all I could feel…was Jake.

"I love you Bells…" he said quietly, his lips at my neck.

To my utter embarrassment, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was so painful, knowing that we loved each other…but that it would never be enough…

"I love you too Jake."

His kisses trailed down my neck, my chest, then he stopped. Eyeing the zipper on my jacket with intense concentration, he smiled.

"I don't want to make you even colder." He explained, pulling down the zipper, then pushing it back up again.

I nodded. Then, surprising _myself_ with my own confidence, I reached down under the sleeping bag, slowly undoing my jeans and pulling them off. It was a little difficult, but I managed. Jacob seemed to take the hint, because a few seconds later his pants were gone too…only he had nothing underneath _his._

I could feel how hard he was, as he rubbed against me.

"Do you want me Bella?" his hands were all over me, and his kisses became more and more passionate, if that was even possible.

"Yes!" I moaned as one of his hands slipped down the front of my underwear. I felt one of his fingers slip inside of me, rubbing me until my eyes watered…and I was begging him to fuck me. Eventually he stopped and slowly took off my underwear. I shivered as his big warm hands stroked my thigh, and other areas…

Just when I thought he was about to do it, Jacob stopped. With one hand, he gently touched my cheek…then gently traced the shape of my lips with his fingertips.

"Do you want me to…?" he spoke so quietly, his face so close to mine that I could feel his warm, soothing breath on my lips.

I nodded, and he kissed me more tenderly than he ever had before.

Finally, I felt him thrust inside of me. Slowly, at first…then faster, until we were both moaning so loud I was sure everyone outside the tent would hear it. It was better than I could have ever imagined, and after not too long we both reached our climax…with me screaming out Jacob's name.

We lay there for a long time afterwards. It seemed like hours. After we had slipped our pants back on, we just lay there in the cold, with our arms wrapped around each other. Jake stroked my hair as I rested on his chest once more. I couldn't feel the coldness any longer. I was warm. I was safe. Because of Jake…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. That honour goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer…who, deep down, we all wish we could be. :D**

_Okay so here is the second Chapter…Edward returns. Hope you like it, this one took me a while as I wasn't sure where to go with it next. But I think it turned out okay. Reviews are welcome! I think this is all I will do with this, but if you think I should continue, let me know!_

_P.S: Thank you to everyone for their reviews of the first Chapter! :D_

_Enjoy.._

……………………………………_.._

When my eyes inched open the next morning, I was blinded by how bright it was.

Morning…

Soon, the fighting would really begin.

"Jake?" I whispered.

No answer. His enormous form was draped over me, practically crushing me. I ran my fingers through his hair…hoping it would wake him up.

His eyes opened quickly, startling me.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I have no idea. It's morning though."

"Crap, I've gotta go talk to Sam."

I breathed a sigh of relief as he moved off me, sitting up next to me in the sleeping bag. But still…I didn't want him to leave me.

"Please stay Jake…"

"I can't. I have to help them."

"But…" I began, not exactly sure what kind of argument I could form to persuade him _not_ to help his friends, his brothers.

Jacob smiled, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Leaning down slowly, he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. There was a touch of urgency in the kiss, a feeling I knew well.

I wanted _so _badly to pull his body closer to mine, to touch every inch of him again…but I knew Jacob wouldn't let that happen. Nothing like that could _ever_ happen again. We both knew that.

"I'll never forget last night Bells. I love you…" he told me, kissing me softly on the forehead, then getting out of the sleeping bag and walking away.

I was about to call out to him, just to see if he would hold me one more time before he went off to fight…when I saw who was waiting for him at the entrance to the tent.

"Edward…"

I was both shocked, and embarrassed. Jacob smiled, staring at Edward with such concentration that I could immediately guess what he was doing. Within a few seconds, Edward had no doubt seen everything that had happened with Jacob and I, via Jacob's thoughts.

With that, Jacob left. I had no idea if I would ever see him again, but at that moment I had more pressing things on my mind. Edward walked over to me and sat down next to the sleeping bag. His face was entirely expressionless.

An intense wave of guilt set in at that moment. My cheeks became flushed and I could tell they were bright red. I didn't know what to say…what _could _I say?! He had seen everything! How could I make him understand?

I couldn't…he had to be furious with me.

"I'm not angry with you Bella." he announced in yet another one of those instances in which I suspected he _was_ lying about not being able to read my thoughts. I felt relief temporarily, but the fact that he would not look at me was not reassuring. "I do wish he hadn't given me _quite _so much detail in his mental images though."

I cringed.

"As I've said to you before Bella…I don't want you to miss out on the human experiences you would have had if the circumstances were…different. Had I not intervened in your life…being with Jacob is the normal course your life would have taken. We can all see that. I just wish it didn't hurt you so much…loving him…"

I was shocked, again. "How can you NOT be angry with me?!"

"You love him…"

"Yes,"

"He _did_ ask your permission before doing anything…which is quite possibly the only thing I am actually angry about."

"What? Why?!"

"Because now have no excuse for killing him." he explained with a grin.

I held out my arms, asking him to hold me. He was in the sleeping bag with me before I could blink, his cold marble arms wrapped around me…his beautiful lips at my neck.

For a while we just lay there in complete silence. Edward planted soft kisses along my neck and jaw, trying to calm me down.

It wasn't working.

As we lay there I was extraordinarily grateful that he _couldn't_ read my thoughts…because all I could think about was Jacob…

I wished it was _Jacob's_ arms around me once more.

_Jacob's_ lips caressing my skin…

I pictured myself leaving the tent, running as fast as I could through the trees…trying to find him. In my mind I saw the wolf-Jacob running towards me, then the next thing I knew…he was back to human form again.

"_What are you doing Bells? You can't be out here, it's too dangerous!"_ - the dream-Jacob yelled at me.

His hair was all over the place and his pants were almost falling off him. I shivered as I imagined what it would look like. His beautiful chest completely bare, breathing heavily from all the running…his pants so low that I could almost see…

"_I can't lose you Jake. I love you, I need you!" _I would say to him, tears probably streaming down my face.

Then, in a few strides I would march forwards and crush myself to him, _refusing _to let him leave me. I'd push him back against one of the trees, kissing him as fiercely as my weak body would allow me to...

"_It's always been you Jake…I can't deny it anymore." _

In my mind I was forceful, ripping off my shirt, then my bra…much to Jake's surprise.

If I didn't fight for him, I would lose him. He would leave me, he would fight…and he could die. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Very slowly, we sank to the ground, so that I was sitting on top of him, his back lying on the grass beneath us. His tongue ran over my nipples, making me moan. I grinded against his hardness, liking the noises he made when I did.

Just as I reached for his pants and started pulling them downwards, a faraway musical voice jolted me into reality again.

"Bella stop!!" the voice screamed at me.

When I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw that I was in the tent again.

I sighed. Had I been dreaming?

With a flash of shock I realized that I was lying on top of Edward, wearing only my bra and underwear. His expression was one of absolute shock, but largely worry.

The second thing I noticed was that his eyes were _wild_, and black as night...

"Bella?! Are you alright?!" Edward sat up next to me, pushing me off of him with gentle force. "Bella…listen to me…you've been screaming Jacob's name…"

My eyes opened wide and I was sure my face must have been stark white.

Suddenly I heard a loud howl of a wolf in the distance…

Jacob.

I could hear the pain in his howling, as it was a pain I knew all too well…

"I love you Jake…" I whispered, desperately praying he would somehow hear, and return to me…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing to do with Twilight. But oh man, I wish I did. :P**

_Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate them!! :) _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I get inspired, I will definitely continue if that's what people want. lol_

_..._

"I know you're worried about him." Edward said quietly. We were still sitting in the tent together. The fighting appeared to be going well, but I couldn't be sure. In truth, I was not just worried for Jacob's health…but worried about the things I wanted to _do _to Jacob. Things Edward would highly disapprove of, I was sure.

The guilt spread over me in waves. I _loved_ Edward. Of course I did. Loved him with all of my heart…or…did half of my heart belong to Jacob?

Once again, Edward seemed to read my mind – though I of course knew he _couldn't._

"Bella, I won't make you choose between us. As long as I know you are happy, you can have any part of me you want. Any part of him, too…if that's what makes you happy. I won't love you any less…for loving him."

"Stop it!" I felt myself screaming, turning to face him. "You _should_ be angry at me Edward! How can you even look at me, knowing what I've done? Knowing that I _love_ him?!"

"Because I know you love me too. And, because you deserve to be _happy_ Bella! When I left, I saw what that did to you. I see it every time I look at Jacob. You _need_ him, love. I can understand that, because _I _did that."

All went silent in the tent, as I pondered what he had said…still feeling exceptionally guilty.

**xxx**

THREE DAYS LATER

_The fight is over, Victoria dead…and Jacob lying injured in La Push._

……………………………………………………………_._

"How is he? Is he awake?!" I anxiously asked Billy on the phone.

"Yes, he's awake. He's been asking for you Bella."

"So I can come and see him now?" The thought of it made me smile. Every hour had been absolute torture since I found out he was hurt…not knowing if he would fully heal…not knowing _when_ I would see him again, but just glad he was still _alive. _

Edward stiffened slightly, standing next to me by the phone.

"Do you want me to take you?"

I shook my head, kissing him on the cheek and heading towards the truck.

"I think I might go and hunt then…" he replied absentmindedly, then smiled at me. "And Bella…don't feel guilty."

I shuddered.

I had heard those words from him so many times those past few days. I was still not quite sure what they meant. Still, I _knew_ I couldn't help but feel guilty. Just seeing Jake, I knew, would make me feel guilty right away.

So many times, he had tried to explain to me that if I needed to have certain…"human experiences", he could understand that. He said he wouldn't be mad at me, both because _he_ "caused this to happen" and because his guilt over turning me into a vampire and possibly dooming my soul…far overtook any guilt _I _felt about Jacob.

The drive to La Push went by quickly as I imagined what I would say to him.

_Finally_, I arrived…running inside as fast as my weak legs would take me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to his room.

There he was, shirtless – as per usual, his legs and arms hanging far off the tiny bed while he slept. Apart from a few visible scars, he looked incredible. The bed looked like it was going to break at any moment – which made me laugh.

Very slowly, so as not to wake him, I sat down on a small chair that had been placed by his bed. Then, still moving slowly, I reached over and ran my hand through his hair.

"Bells?" he whispered, opening his eyes at my touch.

Hearing his voice again almost made me cry.

"It's me Jake. Are you okay?"

"It's so good to see you Bells." he took my hand in his, pulling me to the bed. "Please stay…"

With a smile, I curled up next to him on the bed…wanting so badly to touch him again like I had in the tent…like I had, even in my dreams.

"Does he know you're here? Jacob asked with a wince.

"He does."

The room went silent for a moment. I thought Jacob was sleeping again, but I couldn't be sure.

He was so warm against me. He smelled so good…after a while I couldn't help but fall asleep too. I was so comfortable.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, so when I opened my eyes and found I was the only one in the bed, I had _no _idea how long it had been. A quick look at my watch made me feel slightly better. It had only been an hour or so.

But where was Jacob?

I looked around the house, but I couldn't see him anywhere. As I headed back towards the front door, thinking he must have left for some reason, I stopped as I passed the bathroom.

The shower was on. I could hear it.

"Jake?" I knocked on the door.

"Morning Bells." he joked, his voice muffled by the water and the space between us. "I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

A minute? No…I didn't think I could stand being away from him again for even _that_ long.

An idea came into my head…

But was I really capable of doing that?

Was I…was I even the kind of _girl_ to do that?

It was too late to think it over. While I had been asking myself these questions, by body had already responded, by opening the bathroom door and walking inside. Jake heard the door shut behind me and pulled back the almost transparent shower curtain.

He faced me, completely naked. I had never seen him naked before. Well, not in the light…and certainly not outside of a sleeping bag.

"Hi…" he said in a tone that conveyed both surprise worry. Worry, perhaps, that I was not in there to do what I knew he _so_ wanted me to do.

"Hi Jake."

_My_ tone of voice was almost formal. I was trying to work up the courage to do what _I_ wanted to do.

With slightly shaking hands I pulled my singlet-top over my head, then my pants…leaving them in a pile on the floor next to me. Despite the cool weather I was warm in this room. For once, not because of Jacob. The hot water of the shower had fogged up the entire room.

Jake didn't move as I removed the rest of my clothes – most likely because he didn't know _what_ to do.

I got into the shower with him and pulled the curtain closed again. There was plenty of room – it was both a shower and a bath.

"Oh, Bella…" he whispered, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me. "I've missed you so much." This definitely wasn't one of his playful (and _painful_) hugs. He held me so gently, yet I knew that if I tried to break free of him I wouldn't be able to.

I kissed his broad, muscular chest as the water poured over us. He bent his head down to mine and gave me a kiss the likes of which I had only _dreamt_ about since that night in the tent with him. He kissed me strongly and passionately, but not forcefully.

I loved him so much. I was already dreading what it would feel like to leave La Push tonight.

As we kissed, I ran my hands up and down his arms. I wanted to remember how his skin felt, later on…when I wasn't with him. Committing every inch of him to memory, I suppose. I touched his back, his chest, then pulled his remarkable body closer to mine. I could tell he liked the way it felt when I touched him like that. Even when we stopped kissing, just for a few moments, he would keep his eyes closed.

"You look so beautiful when you're wet Bells." his voice came out as a moan as he continued kissing me, the water adding to how amazingly warm and safe I felt in his arms.

While he was kissing me, I felt his hand move up my side, making me tremble under his touch. Finally he reached my breasts and started gently rubbing my nipples.

"Ohhh Jake!" I moaned.

He smiled – and started to suck on them. His tongue was driving me absolutely crazy, so I thought I would surprise him.

I moved one of my hands to his leg, teasing him my brushing my fingertips over the inside of his thigh. His reaction to this made me smile, so I started softly massaging his balls. I could hear him breathing harder.

For a few seconds I wondered if I was brave enough to do anything else…then I just stopped thinking altogether, and wrapped one of my hands around his huge cock. For a while I stood there pumping him, rubbing him…until I decided to do something more for him.

The amazed look on his face was priceless as I knelt down on the floor of the bath. With one second of hesitation I leant forward and took his shaft in my mouth. I licked the head gently, then began to move his manhood in and out of my mouth, touching his balls at the same time.

Just when I thought he was about to come, he put his hands on my shoulders, then as gently as he could…moved me so that he was lying on top of me in the bath, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you Bells." he told me as he thrust inside of me.

It wasn't uncomfortable at all this time. It was amazing.

Before I knew it I was screaming at him to go harder, deeper, faster. The water fell over Jacob's back as he fucked me.

With my legs wrapped around him, I pulled him closer to me, pushing him further inside me.

Just the sight of Jacob writhing on top of me, his hair dripping wet and his skin glistening – was enough to make me come.

"Mmm, you're so wet." he told me. "Do you want me Bella?"

"Yes! Fuck me harder Jake!" I said, almost screaming.

"Will you think about me tonight, when you leave?"

I nodded, my breathing becoming very loud and fast.

"Do you touch yourself when you think about me Bella?"

"Every night." I answered in what I hoped was more of a seductive tone than a desperate one. It was true though.

As the both of us reached our climax together, I leant forward and he rubbed and sucked on my nipples, bringing me over the edge.

He moves so that I was lying on top of him in the bath, my body draped across his.

"You know…you don't have to leave tonight Bells." He said softly. "Please stay with me…"

There was a hint of pain in his voice, but his words made me happier than I had been in a long time.

"I'll stay tonight Jake. I can't leave you…" I replied, wondering if I would _ever_ be able to leave him again…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER i do not own Twilight, or the Twilight characters. Sorry but I'm just not smart enough to come up with stuff like that. Hooray for Stephenie Meyer. :D**

_Sorry this took so long to update. Like I've said before, I'm about to finish High School and everything's a bit hectic at the moment. _

_I hope you enjoy this! _

xxxxx

I had to go.

I couldn't keep doing what I was doing.

Or, at least I thought I couldn't.

But after only _one_ night away from Jacob…he called me and asked if he could come over.

"Just to hang out" – he had said. "Watch a movie or something?"

Edward was out for the night. Hunting, of course.

I couldn't help but feel anxious as I sat on the sofa watching the clock. He would be there soon. I tried to convince myself that it would be okay. Jake and I were friends. More than friends, _best_ friends. Surely we could manage to hang out without anything happening…

In any case, I needed to try. For Edward.

My face flushed red when I heard a knock at the door. And I swear I stopped breathing when I opened it and saw him standing there. He was wearing clothes today. A t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt was an improvement.

"Hey Bells." he said with a smile that I couldn't help returning.

We made small talk for a few minutes, then went and sat on the couch. I suddenly realized I hadn't exactly planned the night very well. I had no idea what we were going to watch. So, I just turned on the tv, sat down next to Jacob and handed him the remote.

At first it was a little awkward…and completely silent as Jake flipped through the channels, sitting much too far away from me.

When I thought he wasn't paying attention, I slid closer to him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and moved me so that my head was resting against his warm chest. He did it without thinking. It was natural, the way his arm snaked around my waist, resting on my stomach. It felt so right…

With his hands on me like that, I couldn't pay attention to anything else…

…

Suddenly my eyes opened with a jolt. Had I been sleeping?!

I felt Jake laughing underneath me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Not too long. You missed about half of this movie – whatever this movie _is…_" he told me.

That made me feel a little better.

I was so aware of every move he made. Every breath he took, I could feel it. Every time he moved his arm – the one that was wrapped around me – I shivered.

For the first time that night I actually tried to focus on whatever it was we were watching.

And then I froze.

A sex scene?!

The first time I chose to pay attention, and it was in the middle of a _sex_ scene?!

I could feel how irregular Jake's breathing had become. The scene was _very_ graphic…and I knew both of us were picturing two different people than the actors on the screen..

Both of us barely moved for the next couple of minutes…until I felt Jakes hands move under my shirt. It was such a small movement, if I hadn't been paying attention I would have certainly missed it. His hands were so warm, I couldn't help but tremble when he touched my stomach…my sides…

His hands inched further and further upward. I _knew_ what I had to do. I had to stop him. I had to get off the couch…tell Jacob I just couldn't do it…

But I didn't stop him. It felt too good, too incredibly _right_.

Before I could take in what was happening, Jake was slowly lifting my shirt up over my head and placing it on the ground next to us.

"Jake…" I whispered in protest, even though we both knew I didn't want him to stop.

"Shhh Bells, it's okay…"

I was still lying on top of him, unable to look him in the eye, because I wasn't facing him.

Now it was his shirt that he was throwing to the ground.

There was still a small part of me that thought I could make it stop…but that went away very quickly when I felt Jacob's lips on my neck. While he kissed me, he reached underneath me and undid the strap of my bra…carefully pulling it off.

I couldn't turn and face Jacob just yet. I couldn't look him in the eye…because I knew that if I did I would see something I didn't want to see. I would see how much I loved him…and needed him.

His hands gently touched my already hard nipples, making me moan. I could feel Jake's hardness pressing into my back, but I tried to ignore it. I held my breath as he gently lifted up my skirt…

"take them off Bella..." he whispered, and I knew what he meant. I pulled off my underwear and skirt…so that I was entirely naked on top of him. I felt one of his hands travel down my stomach…then further…until one of his fingers slipped inside of me.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" he asked me, as one of his hands rubbed my nipples while the other touched my wet pussy.

I didn't reply. What could I say? He knew what I wanted…

But I tried not to scream as his fingers brushed against my clit. I was _so_ wet. I could feel his fingers moving around inside of me…touching me up and down my pussy.

"I want you inside me Jake." I told him, barely keeping the moan out of my voice. He knew what I needed, and I knew he would not be gentle anymore…once I had admitted it. I didn't _want_ him to be gentle. Not tonight.

I couldn't deny it anymore. I couldn't keep pretending that Jake and I were just friends…not even for Edward's sake.

"Fuck me Jake. _Please!"_

That was all he needed to hear. Before I knew it I was lying down on the cough and Jacob was straddling me, undoing his pants at the same time. Finally, we were both naked. His body felt _so_ amazing pressed against mine.

For the first time that night, he was kissing me on the lips. This was unlike any other kiss I'd ever had from Jacob before. It was rough, and so full of passion. His hands were all over me…and so was his tongue.

"I love you Bella, and I _know _you still love me too." he said as I spread my legs and wrapped them around him. I didn't say anything back. I didn't have to.

I almost screamed as I felt his cock move inside of me.

"Fuck me Jake!" I moaned as he thrust inside me harder and harder. I was so wet that I could feel myself dripping all over him. He'd never fucked me that hard before.

He was holding my arms above my head in an extremely hard grip. I'd have bruises there later, for sure…but I didn't care. I begged him to fuck me harder.

He sucked on my hard nipples as he fucked me, and I could feel that I was about to come. My whole body shook and I screamed out Jacob's name as his huge dick thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. After I had finished, and Jake was still pushing in and out of me…I heard a noise.

Then, looking over Jacob's shoulder…I saw him.

My heart froze. My breath caught in my chest. I couldn't move.

Edward was standing in the lounge room…his face twisted in an expression of anger.

"Oh my god, EDWARD!" I screamed. Jake quickly moved away from me…pulling on his pants as I quickly threw on all my clothes as well.

"Edward, this wasn't supposed to happen! What are you doing here?" I asked hysterically, tears coming to my eyes. I reached out to touch him but he moved away from me. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He was staring at Jacob.

"I came to check on her…but she wasn't in her bed."Edward explained. His voice still sounded incredibly angry.

"This _isn't _Bella's fault .She needs me, and you know that. You KNOW there are things that you can't give her!" Jake screamed in reply, moving closer to Edward as if he was about to fight him.

"I know perfectly well it isn't her fault. It's mine. I told her I would understand, if she…needed something more. More than I can possibly give her. For now, anyway. Even so, I think I should leave now. I have to hunt."

I'd never heard Edward talk like that before. He was so…_removed. _As if he was talking to himself.

"Edward, wait!" I tried to walk over to him, to comfort him somehow…but Jacob stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He wasn't being violent. Just protective. But that was not how Edward saw it, evidently.

Suddenly Jacob was thrown across the room. I hadn't even seen Edward move. I screamed as Jake's large form smashed into one of the walls, then rolled onto the coffee table, knocking over several glass objects along the way.

Not surprisingly, Jacob wasn't too happy about this. In less than a second he was on his feet again, and I could see that he was getting far too angry to stay in his human form much longer…

So that was when I ran. I couldn't stay there and watch them fight. I ran right out the front door and down the street, until I got to the forest. I didn't care that it was pitch black. All I cared about was getting away from there.

I was disgusted with myself, for what I had done. To both of them. Were they following me? Were they ripping each other to threads in my house? I had no idea. I just kept running.

Until, that is, I tripped over some sort of rock…and fell right on my face.

I didn't get up. What would be the point? I just lay there for god knows how long…in the darkness of the forest. Tears were streaming down my face and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of my quiet sobbing.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap from somewhere behind me. _Oh no_, I thought. They followed me.

But when I turned my head around, there was only one person standing there with me in the dark. And I could clearly see who it was.

"You…" I whispered, staring into the eyes of the man I truly loved...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Twilight or anything Twilight-related. Stephenie Meyer does. =D**

_Heyyy sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I've been working on my Alice/Bella stories. _

_I hope you enjoy this, because I think "Her Space Heater" is complete now. =]_

………………………………………………_.._

I looked away from him, not wanting him to see me. _What_ had I done? What had I gotten myself into? All of this was my fault.

"Bella?"

I suppose I did hear him calling, but it didn't evoke any response. I just lay there, like I had just a few months before. It had started to rain and I knew my clothes were soaked and dirty…but I didn't care.

"Bells? I'm going to take you home."

I felt his arms reach underneath me and pick me up. He was so warm, and he smelled so nice. Strange, how comforting that was.

"Jake, you don't have to do this." I whispered. But he could barely hear me with the sound of the pouring rain all around us.

"I don't want to go home."

"He left Bella. He ran off as soon as I did, when I saw you leave." Jacob told me. We were almost out of the woods now. I could see the lights of my street. "Where do you want to go?"

"I just want to stay with you…"

As we reached the driveway to my house, Jacob opened the passenger door of his car and motioned for me to get in.

"I'll be back in a second, okay?"

And it did feel like only a second later that he came back, locking my front door behind him.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, moving to the middle seat so that I could be closer to him. I was freezing in my wet clothes.

"I left a note for Charlie, telling him you'd be spending the night up at La Push. Think he'll be okay with that?"

I smiled, despite myself. "I'd say so. But wait…what about the mess?" With a frown, I remembered the fight that had made me so horrified with myself in the first place. What would Charlie think about _that?_

"Well…when I went back in just now it was completely cleaned up..."

And I immediately knew who had cleaned it.

"I'm a horrible person." I stated, knowing I'd never been so sure of anything in my life. Apart from the fact that it was Jacob I loved.

"Bella, neither of us blame _you_ for anything. Edward wasn't and _isn't _mad at you, he's mad at me. I know you loved him Bella…I'm sure a huge part of you still does, in a way. It's just…different now. That doesn't make you a horrible person. He knows that, I definitely know that…so why don't you?"

I didn't reply. I just sighed. I knew Jake had a point, but I still felt miserable. We were in La Push now and Jake was pulling the car to a stop.

"You know, for a while there, tonight was…amazing. And then…"

Jake took my hand and carefully pulled me out of the car, locking it behind me.

"It can be amazing again Bella…" he said sincerely as we walked inside.

Billy was asleep in the living room, so we went into Jake's room and shut the door behind us.

"You wanna watch some tv?" he asked. I shrugged, then he turned it on, sitting up on the bed and patting the spot next to him with a smile on his face. I sat on the bed and moved over to him. The second I touched him he wrapped his arms around me. It was like a reflex now. All thoughts I'd had of stopping this from happening, were gone. My head rested on his warm chest.

And yet, I was still freezing…and I was sure Jake had noticed me shivering.

"Bella, you really have to get out of those clothes." he said with a chuckle, putting his hand on my soaking wet skirt.

"And into _what_ exactly?"

Jake got up and walked over to his closet, sifting through the limited clothing he had in there.

"How about this?" he asked, lifting up a t-shirt that looked too big for Jake, let alone me.

The distaste must have shown on my face, because he just laughed again and brought it over to me. Then his expression changed.

"You can get dressed in the bathroom, or in here. I'll just step out."

"No, it's okay. I want you to stay." And it was true, I didn't want to be away from him. No anymore. Never again.

Jake just smiled and sat back on the bed with me, obviously trying not to look in my direction. I took of my skirt first, throwing it over a chair next to the bed. It had been raining so much, I was still dripping…and for a second I wondered if dripping all over Jake'sb bed was the best idea.

I could feel his eyes on me every few seconds, as I pulled the heavy, wet shirt over my head. Suddenly I was very aware of what I was doing…and I knew that Jake was liking it. I moved over on the bed, so that I was much closer to him. Then, deliberately slowly, I undid my bra strap, pulled off my bra and threw it with the rest of my clothes. All I had on were my panties now, and Jacob wasn't trying to look away anymore.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked, slowly sliding my underwear off, looking him in the eyes the entire time. He didn't respond.

Then I reached for the shirt Jacob had found for me and was about to put it on, when his hand shot out and touched my arm.

"No, don't…"

I dropped the shirt, suddenly feeling more confident than I ever had with him before. As I moved even closer to him, he removed his shirt, exposing his amazing, built chest…

Next I undid his pants myself, and pulled them off…pulling off his underwear too.

He started to move towards me, but I stopped him, reaching up and turning off the light. Jake couldn't take it anymore. He took my arm and pulled me to him, crushing our bodies against each other as his lips met mine with incredible force and passion.

I loved him _so _much, and at that moment I realized how ridiculous it had been to try and deny it. I needed him, I wanted him, and I loved him…

As we kissed in the dark. I ran my hand along his cock…and I could feel how hard he was. His hands were all over me, touching my breasts, running his hands up and down my back. A few times I felt his fingers move inside of me, making me _so _wet.

I ran my hands along his incredible chest, and kissed his neck. Never had I felt passion like that before. I wasn't sure where my confidence was coming from, but I think it had something to do with knowing, for sure, that this was exactly what I wanted. Jacob. Always.

Jake's face turned to one of shock when I moved so that I was sitting on top of him…then I leant forwards and whispered in his ear…

"I want you inside of me Jake…_now_…"

I felt the tip of his cock touch me, and then with a moan from me…he thrust inside of me. Even though it had only been a few hours, I'd somehow forgotten how _big _Jacob was. I moved up and down on his lap, pushing him deeper and deeper inside of me.

Jake started kissing my neck, my chest…then I felt his tongue touch one of my hard nipples. Then he started sucking on it, and I tried not to scream.

"Ohhh Jake, that's so good."

With one of his hands he massaged my other breast, rubbing one nipple while he licked and sucked the other. At the same time I could feel my wetness dripping all over his huge cock…

He was driving me _crazy_. I was moving faster and faster, and as I was about to come he started rubbing my nipples harder and running his hands up and down the sides of my body while he fucked me.

Finally I came, moaning his name and trying not to scream because we couldn't wake up Billy. His lips pressed against mine, and I never wanted to let him go.

When he pulled out of me, I crushed myself closer to him as we lay down on the bed. His lips never left me and I could feel his hand touching my wet pussy. Wrapping my arms around him, I lay my head on his chest. His lips moved to my neck, then he whispered in my ear,

"I love you so much Bella. Always…"

And that was all I needed to know.


End file.
